The Plan of the Elements part II
by Jade of Purple
Summary: This is the sequel to ‘The Plan of The Elements’. The Elements are still not done with Xena and Ares. Even though the birth of Sabrina brought them closer together, things between them are still a little shaky. Xena realizes that raising a child in he
1. Default Chapter

The Plan of the Elements Part II  
  
Time Period: This takes place after Ares becomes a god again (season 6). Cyrene is still alive, the whole burning at the stake thing never happened.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, etc. do not belong to me; they are the property of Renaissance Pictures, Studios USA, and MCA/Universal.  
  
Rated pg-13: for some language and violence  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Plan of The Elements'. The Elements are still not done with Xena and Ares. Even though the birth of Sabrina brought them closer together, things between them are still a little shaky. Xena realizes that raising a child in her line of business is going to be harder then she expected. With jealousy and anger pointed towards their direction, Xena and Ares must find a way to keep their child safe.  
  
With the birth of their daughter Sabrina, things between Xena and Ares were finally getting better. As a result of the effect of the dragon snake's venom, which Sabrina was infected with while her mother's stomach. They found out that Sabrina will age six times faster then normal. Every two months will feel like a year to her, but luckily she was only infected with a small amount. So approximately after a year, her aging will go back to normal.  
  
The Elements decision to bring back the gods proved to be not such a bad idea. Since the only gods who could remember what happened in the twilight of the gods were Hera, Zeus, and Ares, and many of the gods had nothing against Xena. So Eve and Sabrina would be safe, from most of the gods at least. When Sabrina was born many of the gods saw it as a blessing, they had hoped that Ares would now ease up on the wars, therefore giving their followers some peace. There were only a few gods that weren't too happy about the birth of Sabrina, which included Zeus and Poseidon, who fought against Xena a number of times before.  
  
Nevertheless Hera had decided to throw a baptism for the baby, one in which both mortals and immortals would attend. While Hera was organizing the baptism, Ares was striking a deal with Hades. Soon it came time to start the celebration. Hera had already sent two gods to pick up Cyrene, Meg, Virgil, Lila, Sara, Varia, an aged Autolycus, and many others.  
  
It was a magnificent summer day, the sun was shining and the sky was a breath taking baby blue color. Xena was sitting on a rock, as she held her baby up to the sky then brought her back down to her lap. When Aphrodite appeared before her, dressed in a surprising pink dress which almost covered her body.  
  
"What are you doing, aren't you going to get ready for the baptism?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"I am ready" Xena answered, dressed in her usual black leather outfit.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you can go dressed like that. I know the perfect dress for you" Aphrodite said, with a smile across her face.  
  
Before Xena could refuse, Aphrodite snapped her fingers and in seconds Xena was wearing a long selves less lavender colored dress, with two strips on her shoulders.  
  
"I was right it is prefect. You don't have to thank me or anything, I can tell you love it" Aphrodite said.  
  
"Yeah sure" Xena replied sarcastically, as she stood up and walked to where Gabrielle was.  
  
"Xena exactly how many people are coming to this?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine" Xena answered.  
  
"Do you mind if I take Sabrina?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"No, not at all" Xena answered, as she handed Sabrina to Gabrielle.  
  
Just then Hera appeared along with Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Cupid, and Hephaestus. Xena then walked up to Hera, as the other gods want to see the baby.  
  
"Hera I appreciate everything you've done, but I just wanted some thing small. You know just friends and family" Xena said.  
  
"Yes, I know, that's exactly what I'm doing. Trust me, just take it easy and flow with it" Hera replied, before walking away.  
  
"Flow with it" Xena whispered to her self.  
  
As Ares suddenly appeared behind her, dressed in a black and golden robe.  
  
"You okay?" Ares asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine" Xena answered, turning around to face Ares.  
  
"If I may say so my self you do look amazing" Ares said, with a smirk as he looked her up and down.  
  
"You don't look so bad your self" Xena replied, also with a smirk on her face.  
  
They both simply gazed into each others eyes for a moment, until Xena heard Eve's voice.  
  
"Mother, it's starting" Eve said, before grabbing her mother's arm and walking away with her.  
  
Pass the trees lie several golden benches a lined in rows. To the side of them was a long a banquet like table, filled with delicious looking food and wine. In front of the benches was a hand crafted stand which held a large basin on it, filled with the most holy of water.  
  
When the mortals and immortals finished filling the benches, Xena and Ares approached the basin while holding Sabrina in their arms. There waiting for them were Sabrina's soon to be godmothers Gabrielle and Aphrodite on the right side. With the soon to be godfathers Autolycus and none other than Poseidon, whom Hera had forced to be there. Hera knew that Sabrina's life would be endangered, she had hoped that Poseidon would began to care for Sabrina therefore insuring her protection in the water. But Poseidon wanted nothing to do with Sabrina, however with Hera's new powers, the last thing he wanted to do was anger her.  
  
When the baptism was over everyone made they way to the banquet table, where glorious food awaited them. Passing through was this merchant looking man. While ridding his wagon he could smell taste food and could hear laughter. Being very nosey he got off his wagon and followed the smells to the banquet table. He saw mountains and mountains of food, he quickly took a sit and began stuffing his face. Little did he know that he was sitting next to Hades Lord of the underworld. The man then tapped Hades on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey you mind passing the peas?" The man asked.  
  
Hade then slowly turned to the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Hade asked, with a grim voice.  
  
"HOW ARE YOOU?" The man asked, mocking Hades.  
  
"How dare you" Hades said, with anger in his voice.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?" The man said, once again mocking Hades.  
  
At this point Hades had, had enough of the idiocy of this mortal. In a split second the man found him self falling into the depths of tartarus, while screaming, "ALL I WANTED WAS SOME PEAS".  
  
While this was going on, the Elements were mingling with the other guest, but of course they were in disgust. In order to protect their identities, so that the others around them wouldn't be alarmed.  
  
It soon came time for the gifts. Athena walked up to Xena who was holding the baby.  
  
"Sabrina my sweet I bless you with wisdom" Athena said, then kissing Sabrina on the forehead.  
  
Then Aphrodite and Artemis walked up to the baby as Athena was walking away.  
  
"Sabriny, I bless you with beauty, so that you may be as beautiful as you are smart" Aphrodite said, before kissing the baby.  
  
"And I bless you with strength, so that you'll be able to fight off the boys" Artemis said, as she then also kissed Sabrina on the forehead.  
  
Off to the side were the Elements disgusted as priestess.  
  
"What just blessings, what a bunch of cheap skates" Angel said.  
  
"Would you shut up, we're not supposed to bring attention to our selves" Lena whispered, after elbowing Angel in the side.  
  
Other than blessings, Sabrina had received a baby unicorn from her grandmother Hera, but this was no ordinary horse. The horse was a demi-god like Sabrina and could sprout out wings whenever she pleased, and would shoot lighten bolts from its horn when frightened. The horse was named sky, her coat was a creamy tan like color similar to Argo's except lighter, and her mane was a light fiery red color. Sabrina soon quickly took to Sky.  
  
Hephaestus being the master craftsman he is gave Sabrina a small toy made up of crystals and metal, which when hit with a volt of electricity could turn into any form. But it would still remain a small toy of course. Beside that gift Sabrina also received other things such as a necklace which she could use to teleport anywhere she wanted, and only she had the power to use it. But the thought of her daughter disappearing to anywhere whenever she wanted, didn't set too well with Xena. So Hera gave Xena a pendent identical to the necklace, which she could use to either teleport to where Sabrina was, or have Sabrina teleported back to her.  
  
After the last gift was given most of the guest had already said their good byes. When Ares took Xena's hand and lead her to a large tree.  
  
"What is it Ares?" Xena asked.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" Ares answered.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Xena asked.  
  
"There's someone who wants to say hi to you" Ares replied.  
  
Then behind the tree jumped out a young man looking to be in his late twenties. Xena stared at the man of a second before realizing who it was.  
  
"Solan" Xena said, as she ran to her son and embraced him.  
  
"Mother" Solan said, with a smile on his face.  
  
Solan now had a muscular build, his skin was a golden tan color, his hair was a sandy blonde shade and flowed down his face stopping at his shoulders. His eyes were the same crystal blue color as his mother's. He wore a dark blue colored vest with dark brown pants and boots.  
  
"Look at you all grown up, but how?" Xena asked, with a puzzled expression as she turned to Ares.  
  
"I made a small deal with Hades. If Solan could fight and defeat ten of his best warriors, then he would be sent back to the mortal realm. Since Solan wouldn't have stood a chance against them as a boy, I had him aged so that he would be a young man instead. I'm sorry but he had to learn how to use a sword, I know how much you didn't want that" Ares said, with an I'm sorry expression on his face.  
  
"Are you kidding me, I'm just happy to have my son back. Thank you Ares, Thank you so much" Xena replied, as she went and hugged Ares then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
What had gotten into her Xena normally would never do that, she must have been so over joy she wasn't thinking straight, or was she?  
  
Having over heard the conversation, April ran up to Solan and began hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe.  
  
"Excuse me… Who are you?" Solan managed to say, while trying to break the hold.  
  
"Oops, my bad, you don't know me but I know you. It's a long story.." April said, but before she could finish Savannah came and yanked her away.  
  
As they were walking away Gabrielle and Eve approached Xena and Ares. Xena quickly told them of Solan's return. A very happy Gabrielle turned to Solan and gave a big old bear hug. Eve not ever meeting her big brother before was a little shocked, but snapped out of it and embraced her brother.  
  
As Xena watched Solan become reacquainted with Gabrielle and Eve, whom couldn't wait for him to meet Sabrina. Xena thought to her self, maybe Ares has really changed, this might just work after all.  
  
After everyone had left Ares said goodbye and headed back home. Xena watched as Ares disappeared, part of her wanted him to stay, but her pride wouldn't allow her to say anything.  
  
Solan would only be staying with them for month or so, he would later go to the Centaur lands, and live there for awhile. 


	2. The next step

Meanwhile on the Opalachian star The Elements were thinking about what their next course of action should be.  
  
"So is that it, we're done right?" April asked.  
  
"Not by a long shoot" Lena answered.  
  
"He has showed her how much he cares, by getting her son back. What more is there?" April asked.  
  
"She still doesn't trust him. He needs to really prove that she's only the only for him" Savannah said.  
  
"How's he supposed to do that?" Angel asked.  
  
"He needs to do something that no one could picture him doing" Savannah answered.  
  
"Well Ares is a big player" Lena said.  
  
"What are you purposing he do?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Celibacy" Lena answered.  
  
"No way Ares would never agree to that" Angel said.  
  
"Well it's not exactly celibacy. I just think he shouldn't be with any other woman than Xena, if he really cares for her" Lena replied.  
  
"You minus well call it celibacy, seeing how there's a slim chance that he is going to be with Xena anytime soon" April said, laughing.  
  
"No offense Lena, but I can't see Ares doing that" Savannah said.  
  
"He will if he loves her" Lena replied, then pausing, "Hey if Ares giving up doing you know what for a while doesn't prove it to Xena, then nothing will. It's worth a try" Lena added.  
  
"Okay so when are you planning on telling him this new idea?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, why do I have to tell him?" Lena asked.  
  
"For two reasons, one he has already met you, and two it was your bright idea in the first place" Angel answered.  
  
"Whatever" Lena replied, rolling her eyes and disappearing.  
  
Moments later Lena appeared in Ares' chamber. Ares was sitting down on his bed with his head in his hands. He then looked up to find Lena standing in front of him.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Ares asked, with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong didn't get the response you hoped to?" Lena asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth I just excepted her to say thank you and walk away again" Ares answered.  
  
"Well then that means things are getting better. I come with a proposal" Lena said.  
  
"What is it?" Ares asked.  
  
"I have one last suggestion for you, that'll be sure to prove your love for Xena" Lena said, walking beside Ares before continuing, "Are you willing to listen?" Lena asked.  
  
"Depends what the suggestion is" Ares replied.  
  
"It's easy all you have to do is stop sharing your goods with every woman you see" Lena said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ares asked, with confusion in his voice.  
  
"Stopping sleeping with other woman" Lena answered.  
  
"By other woman you mean?" Ares asked.  
  
"Any woman other than Xena" Lena answered.  
  
"Have you lost it. I am the god of war, I can't help it if woman are drawn to me" Ares said, as he quickly stood up.  
  
"But you can help it by not sleeping with them" Lena replied.  
  
"This is a ridiculous idea" Ares said.  
  
"Well if you don't think your man enough to do it" Lena replied, turning her back.  
  
"Hey I'm man enough to do anything, It's just that I'm not sure about this" Ares said, walking up to her.  
  
"What's not to sure about. You love her right? And if you do ever start a relationship with her, you know there's no way she'll let you be with other women. So look at it as practice" Lena replied, with a smile.  
  
"I don't know" Ares said.  
  
"It all depends on how much you care about her" Lena replied.  
  
Ares then sighed.  
  
"I'll do it" Ares said.  
  
"Good" Lena replied.  
  
"I think I'll start next week" Ares said.  
  
"No you'll start right now" Lena replied.  
  
"What will you do if I don't follow through?" Ares asked.  
  
"Nothing, your not doing it for me, your doing it for Xena" Lena answered, before disappearing  
  
This new development would prove to be a true test for Ares, but he did follow through. It had taken a couple of cold showers, but things were going as planned. 


	3. A new Ares

As the months passed and Sabrina grew older, Ares became more and more involved in her life. By the first two months when Sabrina had turned one, Ares was bringing her to work with him. He would be carrying her while talking about battle plans with his generals. Some times he would even ask Sabrina for her opinion, of course she couldn't really talk, she would just move around the figures of the miniature battle field he had created. To his surprise Sabrina had given him some good battle ideas almost every time. Ares was very proud of his daughter, you could tell that he absolutely adored her. Even Xena, Gabrielle and Eve could see it in his eyes every time he held Sabrina in his arms.  
  
Xena found her self thinking about Ares virtually everyday, but what was she supposed to do? Even though Gabrielle and Eve welcomed the idea of letting Ares be involved in Sabrina's life, they still didn't trust him. To them, every good thing he did was just part of his plan to get Xena back on the side of evil. But it was obvious to them that Ares did care about Xena, why else would he be going through all this trouble.  
  
To hopefully get Gabrielle and Eve to believe that Ares' intentions are good, and therefore getting them to some what trust him. The Elements told Ares to simply try to explain to them how much he has changed.  
  
It was close to mid night when Ares appeared before Gabrielle and Eve. By this time Xena was with Sabrina looking out at the lake. Gabrielle and Eve whom were by the fire, weren't too happy to see Ares.  
  
"Sabrina's not here, she's with Xena by the lake" Gabrielle said.  
  
"I know, I came here to see you two" Ares replied.  
  
"About what?" Eve asked.  
  
"Xena" Ares answered.  
  
"What about my mother?" Eve asked.  
  
"I know you both don't trust me, and I don't blame you for that, I know I deserve it. You think I'm up to my old ticks again, that I'm trying to get Xena to rule my army. But I'm not, I finally realized that the old Xena is not the Xena I fell in love with. I love her for who she is not what she was, and I would never change anything about her. I only hope that you both could give me a chance to show you how much I've changed" Ares said, with a sincere looking expression.  
  
"You just did, the old Ares would never have poured his heart out like that " Gabrielle said, with a smile.  
  
"So do you both now believe me?" Ares asked.  
  
"Some what" Eve answered.  
  
"Can you at least forgive me?" Ares asked.  
  
"You maybe have done some terrible things in the past, but that was the past. And even though I could never forget those things, I can however forgive you" Gabrielle replied.  
  
"So can I " Eve said.  
  
"Really!" Ares said.  
  
"Yeah, I never thought I would ever say this but maybe you being in Xena's life isn't such a bad thing after all" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Thanks" Ares said, before disappearing. 


	4. A mother's fear

By the fourth month Sabrina was on her way to becoming a toddler. Everything and anything she saw, she would try to grab. Having Sabrina with her Xena was a joy, but it did mean that Sabrina would constantly be in harms way. This became painfully true one afternoon. A ship of sailors had some how angered Poseidon, who then wrecked their ship, sending the sailors floating in the deep blue sea left to die. Until other ship appeared, Xena along with Gabrielle, Eve and Sabrina were on this ship, together with some others. Seeing the sailors struggling in the water, Xena and the others helped them on board, not knowing that Poseidon was after them. Poseidon then appeared before the ship and demanded the sailors from the sunken ship, as usual Xena refused to give up the sailors. So Poseidon created an enormous storm to cause the ship to crash.  
  
However the sailors did have something that they could use against Poseidon. One of the sailors had stolen a ruby from Poseidon which he used to keep his sea creatures at bay. The ruby had the power to destroy any creature from the sea, but when used against Poseidon it would only weaken him. Sabrina had over heard the sailors planning to use the ruby against Poseidon. The sailors had told Xena about their idea, but she refused to use it, so the sailors decided to use it anyway. Sabrina didn't want them to hurt Poseidon, so when one the sailors was about to throw the ruby at Poseidon, she took a small block of wood and rammed it into the sailors foot. Causing him to drop the ruby.  
  
Sabrina then grabbed the ruby, but then all of a sudden the ship was hit with a gigantic wave. The wave knocked Sabrina into the water. With all the commotion, no one had noticed that Sabrina was gone. It wasn't until Eve went looking for Sabrina, that she realized that Sabrina must of fallen into the water. Eve quickly ran to her mother and told what had happened. Xena then jumped into the water trying to find her daughter before it was to late. The storm had wrecked the ship, and the water had washed the people up on the sand. Eve and Gabrielle got up to find no sign of Xena or Sabrina, they began franticly searching for them. Then they saw as Xena submerged from the water with Sabrina's lifeless body in her arms. Xena quickly set Sabrina's body on the sand and began trying to resuscitate her. Tears began filling Xena's eyes as she could feel Sabrina slipping away.  
  
Poseidon then appeared before them.  
  
"What a foolish child" Poseidon said, laughing.  
  
"Foolish? The only foolish thing she ever did was trying to protect your sorry ass" Gabrielle replied, with tears running down her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Poseidon asked, with confusion in his voice.  
  
"She fell in the water trying to grab your ruby away from one of the sailors, who were planning on using it against you" Eve answered, with her eyes red with tears.  
  
"Impossible, why would she ever do that?" Poseidon asked, again confused.  
  
"She did it because no matter how much you hated her, she still loved you and didn't want to see you get hurt" Xena answered, with anger boiling inside of her.  
  
"What have I done?" Poseidon asked him self, as he became disgusted with his actions.  
  
Poseidon then called upon Apollo, whom had the power to heal.  
  
"You called for me Poseidon" Apollo said, as he appeared.  
  
"It's Sabrina, she needs your healing power" Poseidon replied.  
  
"What happened?" Apollo asked, shocked to see the motionless body of Sabrina in front of him.  
  
"One of Poseidon's waves knocked her into the water, I wasn't able to reach her in time" Xena answered, still in tears.  
  
"Can you help her?" Poseidon asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I think I'll be able to" Apollo answered.  
  
Apollo then kneeled down beside Sabrina and placed his right hand on her forehead. Then suddenly an orange light began passing through Apollo's hand and onto Sabrina's forehead. After a few seconds the light had faded, Apollo removed his hand as Sabrina started coughing out water. Xena quickly sat her up, and when she had stopped coughing, Xena wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. Gabrielle, Eve, and Apollo then also hugged her.  
  
Poseidon was happy to see that Sabrina was okay, but still felt bad about the way he had treated her. So he turned his back and began disappearing into the water, but then he heard someone call out his name. Poseidon then turned around.  
  
"Uncle Poseidy" Sabrina said, as she stared to run towards the water.  
  
"Feeling better?" Poseidon asked.  
  
"Yeah" Sabrina replied.  
  
"I have to go now okay, bye" Poseidon said.  
  
"Can I come visit you sometime" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't, I doubt if you mom likes the idea of you being around me" Poseidon answered.  
  
"Why?" Sabrina asked, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Sabrina I've gone some not so good things to you and your mother, I don't deserve to be in your presence" Poseidon said.  
  
"Well if you ask me that sounds like an apology" Xena said.  
  
"I guess it is" Poseidon replied.  
  
"I think we can give him a chance" Gabrielle said.  
  
"It would be nice for Sabrina to send sometime with her godfather" Xena said.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Poseidon asked, with a hint of joy in his voice.  
  
"Just as long as you promise to keep her safe" Xena answered.  
  
"I swear to it" Poseidon replied.  
  
"Yes" Sabrina said, with a smile.  
  
Since that day Poseidon has kept his promise. Sabrina frequently visits him, usually coming back with a gift or two.  
  
It seemed that Sabrina was charming the hearts of everyone, well everyone except for Zeus. Who not only despised Sabrina but her parents as well. In Zeus' eyes Ares was making a big mistake being with Xena. From the time when Sabrina was born Ares has been going easy on the wars, now more than ever there was peace, and that didn't settle too well with Zeus. Luckily the Elements were always keeping a watchful eye on Zeus, making sure he didn't try to hurt Xena or her family. 


	5. A hard decision

Even though Sabrina survived that ordeal, Xena still feared for her youngest daughter's safety. Having almost lost her, both Xena and Gabrielle agreed that Sabrina would be safer with her grandmother Cyrene in Amphipolis. However Eve on the other hand did not agree with them, but also didn't tell her mother how she felt. They finally reached Amphipolis, Xena hadn't told Sabrina that she was staying with her grandmother, nor did she tell Ares.  
  
Xena later asked her mother if it would be okay for Sabrina to stay with her for awhile. Naturally Cyrene loved the idea of spending more time with one of her granddaughters, but didn't like the idea of Sabrina being separated with her mother, especially at such a young age. Cyrene explained to Xena her worrys about it, but Xena assured her that she, Gabrielle, and Eve will be back soon. Cyrene then agreed to take care of Sabrina. It was now time for Xena to tell Ares and Sabrina.  
  
Xena walked in the room to find Ares sitting down and playing with Sabrina. A smile came across her face, as she watched them for a moment before walking up to them.  
  
"Mommy, mommy" Sabrina said, as she jumped off her father and began running to her mother.  
  
"Hey sweetheart" Xena replied, as she picked up her daughter. "Having fun?" Xena added.  
  
"Yeah" Sabrina answered.  
  
Ares then got up and stood in front of Xena.  
  
"You said before you had something to tell me" Ares said.  
  
"Yes I did" Xena replied, she then put Sabrina down.  
  
"Sabrina, mommy and daddy have something we need to talk about, so I want you to go over there and play with your toys while we talk, okay" Xena said.  
  
"Okay" Sabrina replied, before running to the corner of the room where her toys were.  
  
Xena then turned to Ares.  
  
"Ares, I'm going to leave Sabrina here with my mother for awhile, because it's not safe for her to be traveling around with me" Xena said.  
  
"Wait when did I agree to this?" Ares asked, not too pleased with what Xena just told him.  
  
"I have no other choice, this is the only way I can protect her" Xena replied.  
  
"You wouldn't have to protect her all the time if you'd just ask me for help once and a while. Instead of having to do everything your self" Ares said.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now, I'm going this whether you like it or not" Xena replied, angrily.  
  
"Fine, do what you want" Ares said, before disappearing.  
  
Xena sighed, then walked to her daughter and at on the floor beside her.  
  
"Hey, what you doing?" Xena asked, with a smile.  
  
"Making a house" Sabrina answered.  
  
"So, do you like being here with Grandma?" Xena asked.  
  
"Yes" Sabrina answered.  
  
"How would you like it if I left you here with Grandma, just for a little while? Would you like that?" Xena asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you come back right?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Of course I'll come back, I could never just leave my little baby" Xena answered, as she wrapped her arms around Sabrina.  
  
"Okay mommy" Sabrina said.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow but I'll be back soon" Xena said.  
  
"I'll miss you" Sabrina said, hugging her mother tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you too" Xena replied, hugging her daughter back.  
  
By the next day when it came time for Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve to leave, Eve suddenly decided to stay with her grandmother and sister. Eve still hadn't told Xena her feelings toward her mother's decision to leave Sabrina here.  
  
As they were leaving Xena turned back with sadness in her eyes, to see Sabrina waving them goodbye. It broke Xena's heart to leave Sabrina, but she had to keep her daughter safe, no matter what that meant. But it wouldn't be long, Xena thought to her self, she would be seeing Eve and Sabrina again in a month when she returned. 


	6. US?

It had been two weeks since Xena had left Eve and Sabrina with her mother. Xena really missed them and wanted to go back and see them a few weeks early, but was occupied with trying to stop two kingdoms from doing into war. Not surprisingly, she later figured out a plan to solve their problems, therefore stopping the war.  
  
Speaking of war, Ares was visiting Sabrina on a daily bases, which he had always done. Ares knew that Sabrina terribly missed her mother. He wanted to bring her to Xena just for a visit, but he also knew that is was hard enough for Xena to say goodbye the first time, and if he brought Sabrina to see her, she would have to say goodbye again. Usually Ares would check up on Xena from time to time.  
  
Since the birth of their daughter neither of them had ever spoken directly about their relationship. Ares didn't want to pressure Xena because it might just scare her away. But he had to know where they stood in their relationship. So he decided he minus well ask her.  
  
At this time Xena was alone at the camp, her and Gabrielle had separated awhile back and they were supposed to meet up here the next day. It was in the evening and was already getting dark. Xena was sitting on a log, gazing into the fire, when she suddenly felt the certain tingling feeling on her spine. Some what happy that he was there, Xena slowly got up and turned around to find Ares standing there with that irresistible smirk on his face.  
  
"Happy to see me?" Ares asked, as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Surprising yes, I must be bored then" Xena replied, with a smirk of her own.  
  
"I see you're all alone" Ares stated.  
  
"Well Gabrielle went to see her sister Lila and niece Sara. She'll be back by tomorrow" Xena replied.  
  
"I was wondering about something" Ares said.  
  
"And what exactly were you wondering about?" Xena asked.  
  
"About us, I mean are we together, are we just friends, or we still enemies. I just want to know we are right now" Ares said.  
  
Xena then looked a way from Ares then looked back.  
  
"Dose it matter?" Xena asked, with a sadden tone.  
  
"Of course it matters. Xena I love and I want to be with you. You know that" Ares replied.  
  
"I'm just not ready for a relationship right now" Xena said.  
  
"Why do you always do this?" Ares asked.  
  
"Do what?" Xena asked.  
  
"Every time I try to get close to you, you always push me away. I've done everything for you. I've fought for you, and even changed for you. What else do you what?" Ares asked, as if he was pleading to Xena.  
  
"Ares, it's complicated" Xena replied.  
  
"Xena, you're the only woman for me" Ares said, softly.  
  
"I bet you say that to every pretty face you see" Xena replied, trying to find a reason to be mad at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't been with another woman since you had Sabrina" Ares said.  
  
"Yeah right" Xena replied.  
  
"It's the truth. I realized that if I truly loved you, then there's no reason for me to be with any other woman. When I said you were the only one for me I meant it" Ares said, as he gazed into Xena's crystal blue eyes.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Xena asked, as a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I swear it on my life" Ares answered, as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Ares, I don't think…" Xena started to say, but was interrupted by Ares.  
  
"Stop listening to what your brain is telling you and start listening to your heart" Ares whispered.  
  
"My heart" Xena said softly, as her lips met with Ares' lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Soon that gentle kiss turned into one filled with passion and lust. They then disappeared, and later appeared in Ares' bed room. As their bodies met with the bed the flames on the candles vanished. 


	7. The morning after

With a yawn Xena awoken, she opened her eyes to find her self in a dark room, where the only light came from the few windows. The walls were black marble, and had different types of weapons hung up on them. She felt a tight hold on her, when she looked down she found her self again in the arms of Ares. But this time she wasn't in horror or shock, strangly enough she was alittle happy.  
  
For almost ten minutes she stayed there in his arms reveling his warmth, not wanting to move and wake him up. Thinking to her self trying to figure out exactly how she felt about him. She knew she cared about him. But did she truly love him? For some reason she couldn't answer that question. It was either no she didn't, or yes she did. But she still wasn't sure.  
  
Xena soon drafted off to sleep. Having heard her thoughts Savannah,whom was the eldest of The Elements, appeared in her dream.  
  
"What are you going here, where am I?" Xena asked, with a confuse expression.  
  
"We're in your dream of course" Savannah answered.  
  
"Fine then why are you here?" Savannah said.  
  
"Well like I said when we first met I can sense your feelings. I thought that you would be able to handle this on your own. But I guess you couldn't because you've been feeling like this for while,and yet you still haven't figured it out yet" Savannah replied.  
  
"Well it's not that simple" Xena said.  
  
"Yes it is, you're just thinking to hard" Savannah replied.  
  
"If it's so easy, what's the answer?" Xena asked.  
  
"I can't tell you the answer, only you can that" Savannah replied.  
  
"How is that supposed to help me?" Xena asked.  
  
"Xena, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that You don't love Ares" Savannah said.  
  
"You want me to what?" Xena asked, unsure what Savannah was trying to do.  
  
"Just do it" Savannah replied.  
  
Xena then walked right up to Savannah and stared her dead in the eye.  
  
"I don't love …" Xena said, then pausing and looking away. "I can't" Xena continued.  
  
"I think you just answered your own question" Savannah said, then she vanished.  
  
"Wait" Xena yelled, then woke up.  
  
Xena sighed then turned to Ares, who was still sleeping. Even in his sleep he looked seductive. Her eyes were drawn to his lips which formed a small smile. She wanted badly to awaken him with a kiss, then gaze into his dark brown eyes. But she merely rested her head on his chest and passed her fingers back and forth on his abs. It wasn't until a few minutes later did Ares awake to find his warrior princess resting his arms. Xena then looked up at him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"So I guess tartarus finally froze over" Ares said, with a smirk.  
  
"I guess so" Xena replied, then meeting his lips with hers.  
  
"How about another round?" Ares asked, as he began kissing Xena's neck.  
  
"You've got to be insane. There's no way that I could possibly go another round" Xena answered.  
  
"It can't hurt to try" Ares said.  
  
"Maybe not you, but I on the other hand am not an immortal" Xena replied, with a smile.  
  
"Would you like to be?" Ares asked.  
  
"I think we've already had this conversation before, and the answer is still no" Xena answered.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying" Ares said.  
  
"How long have we been up here, anyway?" Xena asked.  
  
"It's almost the afternoon. Why?" Ares asked.  
  
"What, it couldn't be that late" Xena said, as she jumped out of bed.  
  
"What are you talking about the suns still up" Ares said.  
  
"It's not that. I have to meet back with Gabrielle at the camp" Xena replied, as she began getting dressed.  
  
"Come on stay a little longer. Gabrielle's a big girl, she can take care of her self" Ares said, as he got up and walked up behind Xena, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ares, I don't have time for this" Xena said, trying to pull her self away from him, but his grip was too strong.  
  
"Xena I've waited for this for much to long to just let you leave again" Ares said, as he turned her around then gave her a lust filled kiss.  
  
"You know I can't stay" Xena replied, giving Ares a sad look, while caressing his face with her hand.  
  
"I know" Ares said, with a disappointed expression.  
  
Ares then zapped on their cloths on and disappeared with Xena, while still holding her in his arms.  
  
Ares and Xena appeared back at the camp, and saw a tried Gabrielle waiting on a log. Ares then disappeared after giving Xena a quick kiss on the lips and whispering in her ear, "Till we meet again my warrior princess".  
  
Having seen everything, Gabrielle ran up to Xena with a little shock on her face. Knowing that Gabrielle would have a million and one questions for her, Xena quickly said, "Now hold on a minute, and let me explain". Xena then sat Gabrielle down and told her the whole story.  
  
At first Gabrielle didn't know what to think, she wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. But something about the way she had seen Xena smiling as she appeared with Ares, told her that Xena was truly happy. So in that case how could it possibly be a bad thing. Gabrielle wasn't exactly ready to completely trust Ares, but she was well on her way. 


	8. Going Home

A month had passed since Xena and Gabrielle had last seen Eve and Sabrina. It was time for Xena to head back home to see her daughters. When Xena and Gabrielle arrived at Cyrene's tavern in Amphipolis, they found little Sabrina now 2½ playing outside with Eve. Xena quickly got off her horse and ran up to them. As Xena ran up to Sabrina, Sabrina quickly backed away and ran behind her sister.  
  
"Sabrina what's wrong?" Eve asked, trying to get Sabrina from behind her.  
  
"She scared me" Sabrina answered.  
  
"What, Sabrina don't you remember her? It's mommy" Eve said.  
  
"Sabrina it's me" Xena said, with a smile.  
  
"Mommy!" Sabrina replied, as she slowly walked from behind Eve and up to Xena.  
  
"Yes, It's me, I've missed you so much" Xena said, as she picked up Sabrina and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Remember me? I'm Auntie Gabrielle" Gabrielle said, padding Sabrina on the back.  
  
"Auntie" Sabrina said, as she jumped out of Xena's arms and onto Gabrielle's.  
  
"Hello mother" Eve said, as she hugged Xena.  
  
"How are you doing?" Xena asked.  
  
"Never better" Eve answered.  
  
Then out through the tavern door came Cyrene, coming to see what all the noise was about.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Cyrene asked.  
  
"Grandma, my mommy's back" Sabrina said.  
  
"It's good to see you two again" Cyrene said, as she went to hug Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
They then headed inside the tavern to listen to the stories of Xena and Gabrielle's latest adventures.   
  
As night fell Xena was tucking in Sabrina, who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms just moments before. As Xena sat down beside her daughter, Cyrene walked in the room.  
  
"I see Sabrina's asleep" Cyrene said walking up to Xena.  
  
"Yes, finally" Xena replied, looking at her daughter.  
  
"That girl is something else" Cyrene said, with a smile.  
  
"Yes she is. I hope she didn't give you much trouble while I was gone" Xena replied, as she turned to her mother.  
  
"No she was a good girl. It was just the first week that was a little hard" Cyrene said.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well at first Sabrina would cry every night for you, almost none stop. But then as the days passed, I'm afraid she started to forget about you" Cyrene answered, as she sat down next to Xena.  
  
"That explains why she was scared of me when I walked up to her. She didn't know who I was" Xena replied, as her face dropped.  
  
"The only reason she probably forgot was, because to you only a month had gone by, but to her it feels like half a year went by" Cyrene said.  
  
"I forgot about the effect of the dragon snake's venom on her, how could I" Xena replied.  
  
"Don't beat your self up about it, you had to do what you thought was right" Cyrene said, as she put a consoling hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"What if what I thought was right was actually wrong?" Xena asked.  
  
"You know it's never too late to change your mind" Cyrene said, with a smile before getting up leaving the room.  
  
Xena sat there beside her daughter, pondering whether or not she should have left Sabrina in the first place. After awhile Xena decided to go and check up on Eve, whom was in her room about to go look for Xena.  
  
"Eve are you in here?" Xena asked, as she opened the door.  
  
"Oh, mother I was on my way to look for you" Eve replied.  
  
"Guess it's a good thing I found you. Is everything okay?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Eve replied.  
  
"What is it sweet heart?" Xena asked, walking up to Eve.  
  
"This whole thing about leaving Sabrina with Grandmother is bothering me" Eve answered.  
  
"What do you mean? You didn't say anything about it before" Xena said.  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
"I just didn't know how to tell you" Eve replied.  
  
"Why don't you want her to stay with your Grandmother?" Xena asked.  
  
"It's not that I don't want her to stay with stay with our Grandmother, It's just that I don't want her to grow up without a mother in her life" Eve replied.  
  
"What do you mean without a mother in her life? I'm here for her when ever I can be" Xena said, now a little confused.  
  
"That's the problem mother, when you can. You're not always here for her. You were gone a month, but to her you were gone half a year. What about next time, how long will you be gone then? Two months, maybe three, why not six months" Eve replied, getting hysterical.  
  
"Eve I am only doing what's best for Sabrina" Xena said, clearly getting upset.  
  
"That's funny because it seems to me that your only doing what's best for you" Eve replied.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I would ever put my self before the well being of my child" Xena asked.  
  
"Well why not you've done it before" Eve yelled, before walking to the window, with her eyes filled with tears.  
  
That was when Xena finally realized what was truly bothering Eve. Eve wasn't just mad because Xena had left Sabrina, no she was angry at Xena for leaving her.  
  
"Eve you know that I love you with all my heart. I never choose to leave you, that was never part of the plan. I only did the things I did because I was trying to save you. I love, you know that" Xena said, as she walked up behind Eve, and placed a comforting arm around her daughter.  
  
"I know but what about Solan? Your doing the same thing to Sabrina as you did with Solan" Eve replied, not turning to look at her mother.  
  
"I was protecting him, if he had stayed with me he would have learned things a child should never know. As for Sabrina if she stays with me she'd just be in constant danger" Xena said, trying to plead with Eve.  
  
"So Solan couldn't stay with you because for your job, and even though now you fight on the other side, Sabrina still can't stay with you because of your job. Who are you trying to fool mother, don't you see the dilemma in both cases. Each time you had to choose between fighting and your children. You choose fighting" Eve said, bitterly.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Xena didn't know what to say. Was her daughter right ? Did she care about fighting more than she cared about her children? Tears began to fall down Xena's face, as she slowly turned around and sat down on the bed. Eve looked back at her mother silently sitting on the bed with tears flowing down her face.  
  
She knew what she had said really hurt her mother, but she had kept it bottled in so long that she had to say something. Maybe her mother was really doing what she thought was right, maybe she hadn't consider giving up her lively hood instead. Eve wondered these things and more before finally walking to her mother and sitting beside her.  
  
"Mother, I'm …" Eve began to say, but was interrupted by Xena.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, you were completely right. I'm a terrible mother' Xena said, looking downward.  
  
"No mother your not. I don't know what got into me. I guess I had some built up anger towards you, that I've been holding in since I was little. I really didn't mean those things I said" Eve replied, with tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Yes you did and I don't blame you for feeling that way. You have a right to be mad at me , I was never there for you' Xena said.  
  
"I know in my heart that if you could have been there, you would have been there every time. I know you love me, you're the only mother I know that would fight the gods to save their child" Eve said, with a smile.  
  
"That's true" Xena replied, with a small chuckle.  
  
"Mother I'm sorry this is absolutely not the way I wanted this to happen. All I wanted to do was tell you to reconsider leaving Sabrina here, and that was it" Eve said, leaning on her mother.  
  
"I think it's better this way, at least I know how your feeling. I would rather you tell me when something's troubling you, instead of keeping it bottled up inside" Xena replied, with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
  
There was silence once again, as mother and daughter sat there still, listening to the sounds around them. 


	9. A change in the right direction

As the sun arose Xena awoke in her room, her eyes showed a hint of pink from tears she shed the night before. The dried up trails of her tears were still visible on her face. She was still upset over what Eve had told her last night, and was now trying to figure out whether or not she should continue leaving Sabrina with Cyrene. She laid there thinking about it over and over, for hours, and was on the verge of tears when Gabrielle entered the room.  
  
"Xena is everything okay?" Gabrielle asked, as she walked up beside Xena's bed.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Xena asked, turning her head away from Gabrielle.  
  
"No reason, just that you're usually never still in bed at this time" Gabrielle answered.  
  
"I'm just not feeling too good right now. You mind leaving me alone" Xena replied.  
  
"Xena, what's wrong? I know there's something troubling you, I don't understand why you won't talk to me about it. You know I always here for you" Gabrielle said, as she sat beside Xena.  
  
Xena then turned around to face Gabrielle.  
  
"Gabrielle did you really think leaving Sabrina here was a good idea?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well yes, what else were you supposed to do, right?" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Eve seems to think I took the easy way out, by not finding another way to keep Sabrina with me and still keep her safe" Xena replied, with a sadden expression.  
  
"What did she want you to do, quit helping people?" Gabrielle asked, sarcastically.  
  
"No, just stop fighting" Xena answered.  
  
"She said that?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Not exactly, but I know that's what she meant" Xena answered.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I have to be with Sabrina, I can't miss out on other one of my children's childhood, not again" Xena replied.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find a way to make this work" Gabrielle said, placing a reassuring hand on her best friend's arm.  
  
Xena then quickly got sat up, and her eyes began wondering around the room, as if she trying find something.  
  
"Xena what's wrong? What is it?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Show your self" Xena said.  
  
"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realize I was here. I think you're losing your touch my warrior princess" Ares said, with a devilish smirk, as he appeared.  
  
"How long were you in here?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Long enough" Ares answered.  
  
"I must not have sensed him early because my mind was else where" Xena said.  
  
"So what is it that you want?" Gabrielle asked, in a some what nice tone.  
  
"Well I over heard your little conversation, and I think I might have a suggestion that'll solve this little problem" Ares replied.  
  
"Fine lets hear it" Xena said.  
  
"Remember at Sabrina's baptism she got a necklace as one of her gifts, which she could use to teleport from place to place?" Ares asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Xena asked.  
  
"When ever you get into a fight or something, Sabrina can just use the necklace to teleport to safety" Ares answered.  
  
"But what if she gets scared and doesn't use the necklace, then what?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Simple, one of you can just call me and I'll come help" Ares answered.  
  
"But what if…" Xena started to say, but was interrupted by Ares.  
  
"But nothing, trust me this will work. You both know I would never let anything bad happen to Sabrina" Ares said.  
  
"I guess it could work" Xena replied.  
  
"It's worth a try" Gabrielle said.  
  
Everything was then settled, and so later that day Xena, Gabrielle and Sabrina packed up and headed for their next journey. Xena had asked Eve to come with them, but Eve decided to continue on her own journey to spread the message of Eli, alone. Eve then headed down south while Xena, Gabrielle, and Sabrina headed northwest. 


	10. A real family

A few days had passed since Xena, Gabrielle, and Sabrina left Cyrene's tavern. Sabrina would usually wonder why her parents unlike everyone else's parents didn't live together, in the sense. She had hoped that maybe she could change that, but how?  
  
You see Sabrina had an imaginary friend, like most children at that age have, but unknown Xena or Gabrielle this imaginary friend was real. April whom was one of the Elements, decided to use Sabrina to get Xena and Ares to open up about their relationship, in a way.  
  
That night April gave Sabrina an idea, and hoped it would work. Sabrina had spent all day with both Xena and Ares, which was rare. As night fell Ares was playing with Sabrina while Xena and Gabrielle were by the fire talking.  
  
"You know what, I think this is good for him" Gabrielle said, looking towards Ares and Sabrina.  
  
"What is?" Xena asked, looking at Gabrielle.  
  
"Him spending time what Sabrina, it has really brought out the good in him, believe it or not" Gabrielle replied, with a chuckle.  
  
"I believe it" Xena whispered to her self, as she turned to look at Ares.  
  
"We're coming in for a landing" Ares said, as he ran towards Xena and Gabrielle, while he had Sabrina on his shoulders.  
  
Sabrina laughed as her father stopped a couple steps from Xena and Gabrielle, then picked her up from his shoulders and gently tossed her up in the air several times before putting her down. Sabrina then ran to her mother, and jumped on her lap.  
  
"Had fun with your daddy?" Gabrielle asked, while tickling Sabrina.  
  
"Yeah" Sabrina answered, while continuing to laugh.  
  
"It's bed time honey" Xena said.  
  
"No, not now" Sabrina replied, pouting her face.  
  
"I'm afraid so, now go get ready" Xena said.  
  
"Fine" Sabrina replied, with a sigh.  
  
"So I guess I'll be going now, see you tomorrow my little princess" Ares said, as he waved goodbye.  
  
"Daddy wait" Sabrina yelled out, as she jumped off Xena and darted to Ares.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ares asked, as he picked up his daughter.  
  
"Don't go, stay here with us" Sabrina said, with a sad puppy dog face.  
  
"You know I can't do that. Besides where would I sleep?" Ares said, with a sad expression.  
  
"You can sleep next me and mommy" Sabrina replied.  
  
"I'm sorry but…" Ares started to say, but was interrupted by Xena.  
  
"Stay" Xena said, with a smile.  
  
"What" Ares said, a little stunned.  
  
"Why not, it's just one night, there's plenty of room" Xena replied.  
  
"Yeah, please daddy, pretty please" Sabrina said.  
  
"Well if it's not a problem… then I guess I can stay. It's not a problem, right?" Ares asked, looking at Gabrielle.  
  
"No problem at all" Gabrielle answered, with a small smile.  
  
Sometime later everyone finally fell asleep, Ares was laying next to Xena with Sabrina sleeping between them, and Gabrielle was sleeping on the other side of the fire.  
At last when morning came Sabrina was the first one up. She know that she wasn't supposed to wonder away from the camp, so she played with her toys for awhile until she got tried of waiting for everyone to get up. She now wanted to go back to sleep, but didn't want to wake up her parents. Therefore she chose to go sleep next to Gabrielle, knowing that Gabrielle wouldn't wake up from the slightest touch.  
  
By the time Xena awoke up she found her self nestled in the arms of Ares, with her head underneath his chin. She slowly released her self from him, and saw that Sabrina was sleeping next to Gabrielle. After taking a couple deep breaths, she then woke up Ares, who was more than happy to see her face.  
  
"Good morning" Ares said, in a seductive voice.  
  
Xena chuckled a little before getting up.  
  
"I'm going to catch some breakfast, you stay here with Gabrielle and Sabrina. I won't be long" Xena said, before walking away.  
  
"Oh she definitely wants me" Ares said to him self.  
  
A short time later Xena returned with a dead rabbit in her hand. By this time Gabrielle and Sabrina had already awoken and were fixing up the bed rolls.  
  
"Mommy's back, mommy's back" Sabrina said.  
  
"What is that?" Ares asked, looking at the dead rabbit in Xena's hand.  
  
"What, you've never seen a rabbit before" Xena replied, with a smirk.  
  
"I hope you don't expect me to eat that" Ares said.  
  
"Ares you don't know what your missing, rabbit stew is pretty good" Gabrielle said, with a chuckle.  
  
"Well it's about time I go home, so enjoy your little rabbit" Ares replied.  
  
"No eat with us" Sabrina said.  
  
"What's wrong Ares, don't have the guts for it?" Xena asked, with a smile.  
  
"Fine I minus well, it's not like it'll kill me, I hope" Ares replied.  
  
They all then started to make breakfast, like a family. April's idea proved to have worked, because ever since then Ares has spend many nights with them. At first it was more like one night at a time, but it didn't take long before Ares was in their company most every night. 


	11. Solan in love, Sabrina's godly aunts

Soon after that day Xena decided it was time for her to visit her son Solan. They then went to the Centaur lands to see Solan, and Ares also went. They stayed there for almost two week, and had found out that Solan had his eye on a very special someone. Her name was Serenity, and she had beautiful blonde hair that flowed down her back, and creamy white skin.  
  
With some advise from Ares, Solan and Serenity were soon together. Xena no longer had to worry whether or not her son was happy. She could easily see the joy in both of them when they were together.  
  
As the months passed Sabrina began spending more and more time with Aphrodite, learning all there was about fashion and love. Aphrodite had in a way taken Sabrina under her wing, in hopes of making Sabrina into a little princess, of sorts. Aphrodite didn't have a daughter, and so she took this opportunity to make Sabrina into a mini her.  
  
But Athena was having none of that, the last thing she wanted was for Sabrina to turn into a miniature Aphrodite. So when Sabrina wasn't with Aphrodite, Athena would take her to one of her temples and teach her all about philosophy and literature. To Athena's amazement Sabrina was a fast learner and quickly understood most everything she was taught.  
  
Sure having brains and beauty was great but to have true power you needed strength, well at least Artemis thought so. That is why once and awhile she would bring Sabrina to one of the Amazon villages, where Sabrina would learn how to defend her self ,by using both her strength and her mind.  
  
Xena had no idea Artemis was teaching Sabrina how to fight, until one day she caught Sabrina practicing. As expected Xena was a little angry, she had never wanted Sabrina to become a fighter. Artemis swore that Sabrina was only learning how to defend her self. Thus after much pleading from Artemis and begging from Sabrina, Xena eventually agreed to let Sabrina continue to visit the Amazon villages with Artemis. Sabrina was soon becoming a little lady whom was not only smart and could kick your butt, but looked nicely dressed doing so. 


	12. Eve's little run in

Meanwhile Eve was continuing her journey to spread the message of Eli. So far she hadn't been in any kind of danger, that was until now.  
  
Eve had entered a small town where she thought that she would have been able to peacefully preach the message of Eli, but one of the towns people recognized her as Livia. Word rapidly spread across the town that Livia "Bitch of Rome" was in town, alone and unarmed. Soon a small group of villagers had rallied together, set out to find Eve/Livia and kill her. Once the mob of villagers found her, instead of putting up a fight Eve tried to clam them down, but it was all in vein. The mob dragged Eve outside and threw her to the ground, Eve then slowly got up.  
  
There she stood, behind her a wall and in front of her an angry mob carrying sticks and stones. For the first time in awhile Eve was afraid that she might actually die. All she could do was plead with them, in the hopes that they could find in their hearts to forgive her.  
  
"Please I beg of you, think of what your doing" Eve said, pleading for her life.  
  
"We know exactly what we're doing. We're ridding the world of a monster like you" The leader of the mob yelled, as he grabbed a large stone from one of the villagers.  
  
As the man was about to throw the stone at her, Eve blocked her face with her hands anticipating the impact on the stone. But nothing happened, the stone never hit her. Eve then looked up to see Ares standing in front of her, facing the mob of villagers.  
  
"If you want to hurt her, your going to have to come through me" Ares said, he then pulled out his sword. "Any volunteers?" Ares added, giving them an evil stare.  
  
In a split second the villagers all ran away, leaving behind their sticks and stones. Ares then turned to Eve.  
  
"You okay?" Ares asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess you did that because of my mother, right" Eve said.  
  
"No, actually I didn't want to see you get hurt" Ares replied, before disappearing.  
  
"Ares" Eve said.  
  
Ares then reappeared.  
  
"Thanks" Eve added.  
  
"No problem, just stay out of trouble from now on. I doubt any of the villagers are going to bother you now…Oh yeah you'll probably need this" Ares replied, then threw a sack of dinors to Eve, before disappearing. 


	13. Tracus

A couple days had pasted since Xena, Gabrielle, and Sabrina had left the Centaur lands. They were all walking down a road making their way to a near by town, when suddenly a group of men attacked them. Grabbing her chakram and sword Xena went into action. As she was fighting four of the men, Gabrielle had her hands full with what she thought was the rest of the men. The last man made his way out of the brushes and towards Sabrina, who was hiding beside a tree. He then pulled out his sword and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Mommy help" Sabrina screamed out, as the men ran to his horse, still carrying her.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle then turned around to find Sabrina gone.  
  
"Xena this might be a good time to call for Ares" Gabrielle said, as she knocked out the last of men she was fighting.  
  
"No, I can handle it" Xena replied, as she ran her sword through two of the men, after beating the other two.  
  
Xena then ran off and mounted Argo II, then went after the man and Sabrina. Xena could hear Sabrina screaming for help. When she finally caught up to them, Xena tried to reach for Sabrina, but man suddenly jumped off the horse with Sabrina and ran past the tree's into the clearing. Xena followed them, then jumped off of Argo II.  
  
"Let her go now and maybe I won't slice head off" Xena said, pulling out her sword.  
  
"I think I'll hold on to her for now" The man replied, with a smirk.  
  
Then out of no where what seemed like three dozen soldiers popped out of the brushes and trees. Xena was now surrounded and all alone. Seeing her mother in trouble Sabrina hit the man, who was holding her in the crotch, and tried to make her way to her Xena. But a warrior dressed the same way as the soldiers, but different colors, quickly grabbed her. Xena then began making her way towards them, but was stopped by a number of soldiers.  
  
The warrior holding Sabrina then called out to Xena.  
  
"Xena, drop your weapons, or else this little brat gets it" The man yelled, as he held a dagger to the throat of Sabrina.  
  
Xena quickly dropped her weapons, and two soldiers grabbed her arms, restraining her.  
  
"How does it feel to have finally been defeated, Xena?" The warrior asked.  
  
"I don't believe we've met. And you would be?" Xena asked.  
  
"Oh I am insulted, don't tell me you've never heard of me. Why I am the warlord Tracus. And after I kill you, I'll go down in history" Tracus replied, chuckling.  
  
"How nice" Xena said, sarcastically.  
  
"Any last words you would like to say to your daughter before I kill you?" Tracus asked, with a smile.  
  
"Just one" Xena answered, grinning.  
  
"And what would that be?" Tracus asked.  
  
"ARES' Xena yelled.  
  
With in seconds Ares appeared, hatred and angry building inside of him as he saw Xena being restrained, and a dagger at Sabrina's throat. With out any warning Ares began throwing lighten bolts in every direction. Before long all that was left of the soldiers were ashes. Tracus was only one left alive out of his small army. He was now on his back trying to get up, Ares then walked up to him.  
  
"No one threatens the ones I love" Ares said, in a horrifying tone.  
  
"Ares my great god of war, I beg for your forgiveness, I did not know what I was doing. Please spear my life, I am a devoted servant of yours and only wish to serve you" Tracus said, bowing his head to Ares.  
  
"You are a devoted servant of mine, and for that I shall spear your life" Ares said, with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Tracus asked, with a relieved expression.  
  
"No" Ares replied.  
  
Ares then lifted up his right hand, and suddenly Tarcus was engulfed in flames then vanished. After that Ares turned his attention to Sabrina, who was already in Xena's arms.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Ares asked, putting his arm on Xena's waist.  
  
"I think so, she's just a little shaken up that's all" Xena replied.  
  
After making sure they had no injuries, which they didn't, Ares appeared back at the road with Xena, Sabrina and Argo II. Gabrielle was getting worried and was on her way to look for them, when she saw them appear.  
  
"Thank the gods your okay. What happened?" Gabrielle asked, as she ran to Xena and Sabrina.  
  
"The whole thing was a trap, as soon as I got off my horse what look like three dozen soldiers came out of no where, and attacked me. They were being lead by this new warlord named Tarcus, I guess he wanted to make a name from him self by killing me. But then Ares appeared and lets just say I doubt we'll be running into him any time soon" Xena replied, with a grin.  
  
"Auntie Gabrielle it was scary" Sabrina said, with a frightened face.  
  
"Oh I know, but everything's okay now" Gabrielle replied, after picking up Sabrina.  
  
"You know what I need to go check on something, I'll be right back" Xena said, before walking off.  
  
"Okay we'll be here" Gabrielle replied.  
  
"I think I'll go with her" Ares said, as he then turned around to follow Xena.  
  
Gabrielle then nodded in comprehension.  
  
As Ares was walking behind Xena, he expected her to turn around and ask him why he was following her. But she didn't even seem like she know he was behind her. After walking a good distance Xena stopped beside a tree, and with a sigh she leaned back on the tree. Ares then came up from behind her.  
  
"Xena what's wrong?" Ares asked, standing in front of her.  
  
"Nothing" Xena answered, as she turned her head away from him.  
  
"I what is it? Just tell me" Ares said, walking closer to her.  
  
"Nothings wrong. I just want to be alone" Xena replied.  
  
"You know, you don't always have to be so brave" Ares said, as he brought his hand to her chin, and gently turned her head so that she was looking directly at him.  
  
"I know" Xena replied, in barely a whisper.  
  
"If it's what happened before that's bothering you, you do realize that Sabrina's okay" Ares said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.  
  
"But she wouldn't have been if you hadn't shown up" Xena replied.  
  
"I wouldn't have shown up if you hadn't called me" Ares said.  
  
"Yeah but, if I had just called you earlier like Gabrielle suggested, then Sabrina wouldn't have been in such danger" Xena replied, with a depressing expression.  
  
"Look Xena you can beat your self up about what happened in the past until all of time ends, but will never change what happened" Ares said, with a caring expression.  
  
Xena nodded softly but said nothing.  
  
"We all make mistakes, deep down inside we're still just human" Ares said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well most of us, except for you" Xena replied, with a small smile.  
  
"Especially me" Ares said, with one of his irrespirable smiles.  
  
Xena then made a soft chuckle before Ares lifted her chin and captured her lips with his, for a long adoring kiss. 


	14. Grumpy old man Zeus

Sabrina was now about 4½ and was beginning to learn how to control her powers. She had the power to generate thunder bolts and fire balls, she could elevate, and had telekinesis, which was the ability to move objects using her mind. Along with these things she also had great strength, speed, and cat like reflexives. Since she was so young, Sabrina was not able to control all her powers yet. So far out of her major powers she could only generate small jolts of lighting, and marble size balls of fire.  
  
From time to time using her necklace Sabrina would visit her grandmother Hera on Mt. Olympus. Xena didn't mind her going, just as long as she stayed far away from Zeus. But Sabrina couldn't understand why everyone wanted her to stay away from Zeus, after all he was her grandfather, why would he want to hurt her. It wasn't until one spring day, that she finally understood why.  
  
Sabrina had been collecting flowers that she wanted to surprise her grandmother Hera with. Gabrielle had said it was okay for her to go to Mt. Olympus and give the flowers to Hera, just as long as she hurried back.  
  
When Sabrina appeared on Mt. Olympus she saw no sign of her grandmother. So she began wondering around, going from one room to the other. She had been there many times before, so she knew her way around. Then she came to these two huge gold covered doors, she had never gone in this room before and now seemed as good of a time as ever. Using her strength she opened one of the doors and walked in the room. Inside the room were all these different types of instruments, ones she had never heard of or seen beforehand. They were either hanging up on the walls or sitting on their own stands. She then walked up to a flute which was covered in beautiful gems. She had never seen anything so amazingly beautiful. When she reached out to touch it, she heard a loud yell. Sabrina swiftly turned around to find Zeus in front of the door way.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here? What gives you the right to came in here and put your revolting mortal hands on my property?" Zeus yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was looking for my grandma " Sabrina replied, with a hint of fear.  
  
"Well obviously she's not in here or can't you figure that out. Now get out of my sight" Zeus yelled, walking up to Sabrina.  
  
"Why are you screaming at me? What did I ever do to you?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"You and your pitiful parents sicken me" Zeus answered.  
  
"Why? They're good people" Sabrina said.  
  
"Good people, oh you foolish child. Your parents aren't good, not by a long shot. They kill people everyday. What's wrong your mommy never told you how she would kill people just for fun" Zeus replied, laughing fiendishly .  
  
"That's not true my mommy helps people, and so dose my daddy" Sabrina said, as her eyes started to become watery.  
  
"Your mommy's a blood thirsty killer, and as for your daddy, he kills people for sport He's never done a good thing in his whole life" Zeus replied.  
  
"You're lying, leave me alone" Sabrina screamed, as she began crying.  
  
Suddenly Hera walked in the room, having heard all the noise. She saw Sabrina in tears and Zeus standing in front of her. Hera then ran to Sabrina and picked her up.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" Hera asked, concerned.  
  
"He said that my mommy and daddy are bad, and that they kill people" Sabrina answered, crying so much that Hera could hardly understand her.  
  
"How could you, of all the trouble things you've done, this is by far the worse" Hera said to Zeus, before walking away with Sabrina.  
  
Zeus watched them leave the room, on the outside he looked as if he didn't care. But on the inside he was hurting, not that he would ever let anyone know.  
  
After claming Sabrina down, Hera brought her back to Xena who was with Gabrielle and Ares. Hera explained what happened, and what Zeus told Sabrina. Ares then disappeared leaving Xena to try to explain to Sabrina what Zeus was talking about.  
  
"You see honey, a long time ago I used to be not such a good person, and I hurt a lot of people" Xena said, trying to explain her past the best that she could, to her daughter.  
  
"But why?" Sabrina asked, confused.  
  
"Because back then I didn't know what I was doing was wrong" Xena answered.  
  
"And now you know" Sabrina said.  
  
"Yes" Xena replied, then pausing. "Before I didn't know any other way of life, but then I turned good" Xena continued.  
  
"Now you help people, right" Sabrina said.  
  
"Exactly" Xena replied.  
  
"See Zeus was wrong, your mommy is a good person and she will always be one, okay" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Okay" Sabrina replied.  
  
"Feel better?" Hera asked.  
  
"A little, but what about my daddy. Is he bad?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Ahem…no, no he's not. He used to be, but he decide that the only he could be a good dad to you is if he changed" Xena answered.  
  
"He did it for me?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yes, because you are the most important thing in the world to him" Xena said, with a smile.  
  
"I feel much better now" Sabrina said, smiling.  
  
"Good, and don't worry about grumpy old Zeus he'll get his in no time" Gabrielle said, with a grin.  
  
"Mommy do you think that Zeus will ever like me?" Sabrina asked, with a sad face.  
  
"You know what, I think deep down inside he cares about you, but doesn't know how to show it" Xena answered.  
  
"I want to help him turn good, like you" Sabrina said.  
  
"Now Sabrina what did I tell you to do if you ever see him?" Xena asked.  
  
"Make like a baby and head out first" Sabrina mumbled.  
  
"All right, good" Xena replied. 


	15. The truth behind a father and son's past

While Xena was answering Sabrina's many questions Ares went to pay a little visit to Zeus.  
  
"Zeus, Zeus, come out and face me you disgusting example of a god" Ares yelled out.  
  
"Ares, what a surprise to see you" Zeus said, sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the crap dad. How dare you say those things to my child" Ares replied, as his voice filled with anger.  
  
"What, you mean the truth?" Zeus asked.  
  
"Don't play smart with me, you bastard. You can not speak to a child like that way. Have you no compassion, she's your granddaughter" Ares yelled.  
  
"She is not my granddaughter, she is nothing to me" Zeus yelled out.  
  
"I ought to shove one of those thunder bolts of yours right up your ass" Ares yelled.  
  
"You know very well that you could never take me. But if you want to get your ass kicked I'm right here" Zeus replied.  
  
"And I bet you would like that. Wouldn't you?" Ares said.  
  
"You started it, not me" Zeus replied.  
  
"I never start it, it's always you. You always want to fight with me about one or another. This isn't about Sabrina, or even Xena. This all because of your hatred for me. Isn't it?" Ares asked.  
  
"It's true that you are not what I would want in a son" Zeus replied.  
  
"And what is it that you want in a son, tell me" Ares said.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" Zeus replied.  
  
"No father, what I really don't understand is why you disapprove of everything I do. Before when I was making wars left and right doing exactly what you wanted, you would criticize me. And now that I've changed for the better, I am actually helping more than destroying, and now I have a family. But you still disapprove" Ares said, then pausing. "Why? Just tell me why you have to hate everything about me and everyone around me?" Ares asked.  
  
"I don't have time for this" Zeus replied.  
  
"You'll make time old man" Ares said.  
  
"Why should I answer your question, you're a traitor remember. You betrayed your own family, and for what, that woman" Zeus replied.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, there's no way those words just came out your mouth. I'm a traitor, that's one of the reasons you disapprove of me" Ares said, then laughing before continuing. "If memory serves me right father, I was not your only son who betrayed you to save Xena. Hercules actually killed you, but still what I did was worse, right?" Ares asked, with a hint of rage in his voice.  
  
"What Hercules did was different" Zeus replied.  
  
"And just why was it different? Maybe it was because he did it for someone he cared about, while I did it for someone I loved" Ares said.  
  
Zeus said nothing, he wouldn't even look Ares in the face.  
  
"Or is it because he is the great Hercules and can do no wrong, while I'm just Ares the family screw up" Ares said.  
  
"Hercules dose the goodness out of his heart, and you however have no heart" Zeus replied.  
  
"I used to believe that too, because you would constantly remind me that. But it just so happens I do have a heart, because how could I possibly love without one. And whether you like it or not I do know what love is, no thanks to you. So it seems to me…father, that you don't really have an answer. Or did you just decide one day for some stupid reason, that I would be your least appreciated child and that you wouldn't show me any kind of kind of love what so ever" Ares said, then turned around and began walking away.  
  
"No that wasn't it" Zeus replied, before walking behind Ares, who had stopped.  
  
Ares then turned around to face his father.  
  
"Then what is it?" Ares asked.  
  
"You were supposed to be the god of war, I didn't want you to turn out all sympathetic and good. In order to have been a great god of war you needed to be cold hearted and empty inside. That's why I never showed or told you that I loved you. And that is why I always disapproved of Xena, in a matter of years she managed to teach you the one thing that I had kept concealed from you for so long, love…. Love would only get in the way of you doing your job. You had a responsibility as the god of war to be war and nothing else. And I had the responsibility as the king of the gods to make sure you fully became war. I always wanted to be a father to you, but I had to be the king of the gods first. That is why you never experienced love before, it was the only way to ensure that you would be a great god of war. I have always been proud of you, no matter what you've done, I just could never tell you" Zeus answered, with sadness in his eyes.  
  
Could these be true? Ares thought to him self. Did he actually care about me all this time? These questions and others trailed back and forth in his mind. Zeus then finally broke the silence.  
  
"Son, did you hear me?" Zeus asked, as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I did" Ares answered, in shock.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just thought it was for the best" Zeus said.  
  
"I need to go, and clear my head" Ares said, still stunned.  
  
"Son wait" Zeus said.  
  
But it was too late, Ares had already vanished. Zeus stood there not moving for awhile. He had finally told his son that he really cared for him, after all this time. He wasn't sure how Ares was going to take it, but at least he Ares now knows.   
  
Ares appeared beside Xena, who was checking on Argo II at the time. Hera, Gabrielle, and Sabrina were walking around to the forest.  
  
"Ares what happened?" Xena asked, as she saw the blank expression in Ares' face.  
  
"All this time and he actually cared for me" Ares said, still in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xena asked, perplexed.  
  
"I asked him why he has always treated me so badly, and he said it was because I was destined to be the god of war. Which meant that I was never supposed to know or understand what love was, that's why he never told me that he loved me" Ares answered, as he turned to look at Xena.  
  
"What did you say?" Xena asked, as she became as shocked as Ares was.  
  
"Nothing really" Ares answered.  
  
"So dose this mean that he's changed?" Xena asked.  
  
"I don't know" Ares answered.  
  
"Let's hope so" Xena said.  
  
"Yeah" Ares replied, with a small smile. 


	16. Discord

It would be another month until Ares would see Zeus again. Between that month Ares had been trying to avoid Zeus, and Zeus was doing the same. Ares had no idea what he should do next, or how he should act around Zeus. But after awhile Ares stopped thinking talking about his father altogether, and started focusing his attention on Xena.  
  
Xena and Ares began spending a lot more time together, alone if you get my draft. But for some strange reason Ares would disappear for days from time, to time. They didn't know where he was, he just told them that he had been a little busy with a battles the whole time. Which seemed logical, however one day Sabrina was waiting for her father to pick her up, but he never showed up. She son became restless, and with her mother she teleported to number of Ares' temples, looking for him. When they got to the fourth temple they found Ares in his room just laying on his couch. There was about five or so guards outside his door. Which was unusual seeing how since when does a god need protection. Ares basically told them that he was just a little tried, which was also strange since gods don't really get tried. Xena didn't believe him for a second, but didn't feel like arguing with him in front of Sabrina, so for now she let it slide, and then retuned with Sabrina.  
  
Xena had been worrying about Ares' odd behavior for a week or so, but soon forgot all about it when she ran into Eve. Eve then decided that she would accompany her mother and the others on their travels. While still spreading the message of Eli of course.  
  
Whereas Ares was seeking his alone time, Discord was planning a scheme to get rid off Xena. Discord was greatly fond of Ares, even though she knew he cared for Xena. But She thought that as long as Xena kept paying no mind to Ares, Ares would always keep coming back to her, for shall we say a little comfort. Everything was going as expected until Xena chose to start paying a slight more attention to Ares. Ever since then Ares hasn't paid any interest in Discord, and that didn't set too well with her. She soon became filled with rage and overwhelming jealousy.  
  
Discord believed that if she could get Xena and Sabrina out of the picture, then Ares would come running back to her. Naturally if Gabrielle and Eve happen to also get killed, that would just be a little icing on the cake. Discord began putting a large army together, she figured since Ares as so busy with what ever he was doing, he wouldn't notice a thing until it was too late. Now all she needed was for Xena to come to her, and she had the prefect person in mind to use for bait.  
  
Once Xena found out, Gabrielle, Eve, Sabrina, and her all made their way to Discords camp, where an army awaited them. Before reaching the camp Xena told Eve to go with Sabrina to Mt. Olympus, and stay there until it was all done. Eve and Sabrina did what they were told, and left.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were hiding in the bushes when one of the soldiers spotted them. They swung into action, Xena drew out her sword, and Gabrielle pulled out her sais, as a group of soldiers changed for them. Swords clashed and bodies fell, as dust flow everywhere, when the dust had finally settled only Xena and Gabrielle were left standing. Having heard the fight, other soldiers appeared ready to fight, but before a single sword could be raised Discord appeared.  
  
"STOP, put your swords down, for now" Discord said, with a smirk.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Xena asked, with anger in her voice.  
  
"Nothing really, just a fight with you in it, one on one, you win I let the person go, but if I win… if I win, well you die. Do we have a deal?" Discord asked, with an evil grin.  
  
"Fine, but don't get mad when I kick your ass" Xena replied, with a smirk.  
  
"Oh no, you won't be fighting me, you'll be fighting him" Discord said.  
  
Then a man dressed in warrior clothing, carrying two swords, walked out from the crowd of soldiers and up to Xena.  
  
"Tracus" Xena said, in shock then pausing. " But your dead" Xena added,  
  
"Well I was, but thanks to Discord I'm back. I guess you can say she so great potential in me. Now it's my turn to return to the favor, this time Xena you'll be the one to die" Tracus replied.  
  
"We'll see about that" Xena said.  
  
"Let the games begin" Discord said, with a wicked laugh.  
  
Tracus lunged towards Xena with his swords, Xena then blocked his attack with her sword. Then flipped over his head, Tracus turned around and Xena swung at him missing his throat by an inch. They clashed swords again and again, each warrior not willing to let the other win. It looked as if Tracus was winning, Discord then disappeared. When she did Tracus glanced at her direction for a second. That was all Xena needed to take him by surprise and get the upper hand. Xena flipped into the air, and her boot went flying towards Tracus' face. Knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop his swords. 


	17. Grandpa!

In the meantime Eve was with Sabrina on Mt. Olympus. Eve was worried that her mother, and Gabrielle might have been in trouble, she couldn't just stand by while they were in danger. Eve then told Sabrina to bring her beside the camp in the forest, then to go right back to Mt. Olympus and wait. After Sabrina returned to Mt. Olympus she began pacing back and forth, scared for her mother, sister, and godmother. She then heard someone enter the room, she turned around to find Zeus, and with one small scream she began running.  
  
"No wait, don't go" Zeus said, with a sincere voice.  
  
Sabrina then stopped, and turned around to look at Zeus.  
  
"Why?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you. I hope you know I didn't mean the things I said to you before, I was upset and I shouldn't had taken out my anger on you. It was wrong for me to say those things, and I was hoping you would forgive me" Zeus answered, with a sad face.  
  
"Really!" Sabrina said.  
  
"Yes" Zeus replied, with a smile.  
  
"You promise to be good from now on" Sabrina said.  
  
"I'll try my hardest" Zeus replied.  
  
"I guess I forgive you now" Sabrina said, then ran to her grandfather.  
  
Zeus chuckled as he picked up his granddaughter the hugged her for the first time.  
  
"Dose this mean I can call you grandpa now?" Sabrina asked, smiling.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" Zeus answered, smiling back.  
  
Sabrina's face then turned sad, as she remembered about Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zeus asked.  
  
"My mommy and Auntie Gabrielle went to fight this lady named Discord and her army. Then Eve went too, even though mommy said she had to stay here with me. I'm scared they might be hurt or something" Sabrina replied, as her eyes became watery.  
  
"Don't cry everything is going to be okay. I know how about you and me go down there and make sure they're alright" Zeus said.  
  
"Okay lets go" Sabrina replied.  
  
In a split second they were gone. 


	18. The End

Eve however didn't run into anyone so friendly, she some how made it past a bunch of soldiers. She was now close enough to see Xena fighting with someone, thinking that the coast was clear she tried to make her way closer to one of the tents. But out of no where Discord appeared and with one solid hit, knocked Eve out. She then vanished along with Eve.

At this point Tracus was laying on the ground with one of his swords just inches away from his hand. He then tried to reach for it, but something else quickly got his attention. Xena was standing over him with her sword pointed at his neck.

"Now I'm not sure about this but I think this might have been a fight to the death, correct me if I'm wrong" Xena said, with a smirk.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Tracus asked, with fear in his eyes.

"We'll just see about that ,but first I believe I had a deal with someone" Xena replied, looking for Discord.

As Xena looked up Tracus quickly reached for his sword, and tried to stab Xena. Gabrielle then yelled for Xena to watch out, and with no hesitation Xena ran her sword through him. She then pulled out her sword and backed away.

"Discord where are you? Show your self, we had a deal" Xena said, in a demanding voice.

"We did have a deal didn't we, but you know sometimes things change" Discord said, with a wicked smile.

"What are you talking about" Xena replied.

"Oh I'll still let the person go, it's just that now you'll have two choices to pick from, instead of one" Discord said, pointing to a large tent.

Then out of the tent came Solan and Eve being dragged out in chains. Standing beside each of them was guard with his sword pulled out. Xena then grabbed her chakram, and was about ready to use it when Discord called for her attention.

"Xena, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see directly beside them next to the trees are about five archers on both sides. So by the time you kill the two guards, the archers would have already killed them" Discord said, smiling cruelly.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Xena asked, with fury in her voice.

"A simply one, all you have to do is choose which one you want to save, that's it" Discord answered.

Xena was silent.

"So who will it be Xena your only son, or your eldest daughter. Hurry up you don't have much time, or maybe you would rather trade your self for both of them" Discord said.

"Don't do it Xena, it's a trick" Gabrielle said.

"Take me, and leave them alone" Xena replied.

"If you say so" Discord said, as she pulled out a dragger.

"No Xena don't do it" Gabrielle said, as she tried to make her way to Xena, but was stopped by two soldiers.

"Lets just hurry this up shall we" Discord said, as she was about to place the dragger on Xena's neck.

"You know what I changed my mind" Xena said, before grabbing the dragger from Discord and knocking her down to the ground.

Xena then threw the dagger at one the guards and threw her chakram in the air, making it deflect all the arrows then lastly stopping when it hit the second guard in the chest.

"You'll never get to them in time. SOLDIERS ATTACK" Discord said, trying to get up.

The entire army then swarmed around them, there was no way Xena could defeat them all. Suddenly Zeus appeared with Sabrina in his arms.

"CEASE AT ONCE. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus yelled, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Zeus so happy you could make it, and I see you brought the little brat. Now we can kill her along with the others" Discord said, with a surprised expression.

"Let them go" Zeus ordered.

"What? Why?" Discord asked, confused.

"I said let them go NOW" Zeus replied, his tone deeper than before.

"Have you lost your mind, can't you see I finally have Xena beaten. There is no way she can survive against my army" Discord said, raising her voice.

"I won't say it again Discord" Zeus replied.

Discord then signaled for her troops to back away from Xena and Gabrielle, and to let Eve and Solan go. She was so close to getting her revenge, how could this have happened. She had waited too long for this to just let it slip away, she was going to get rid of Xena one way or another.

As Xena and Gabrielle ran towards Eve and Solan, Discord disappeared but not before leaving behind a present. While Xena embraced Eve and Solan a enormous lighting ball appeared and began making it's way right to them.

"Grandpa look" Sabrina said, pointing to the massive ball of lighting.

As it was about to hit Xena and the others, Zeus rapidly formed a mammoth thunder bolt and threw it at the it. The collision resulted in a explosion of a blinding light, which vanished in a matter of seconds.

By this time all of Discords troops had already scurried away. Zeus then brought Sabrina to her mother.

"Mommy your okay" Sabrina said, as she clinched onto her mother.

Ares then appeared.

"Is everything alright, I came as soon as I could. I should have known Discord would pull something like this" Ares said, walking to Xena.

"Everything's fine, thanks in part to your father" Xena replied.

"Father--" Ares began to say, but was interrupted by Zeus.

"No hold on son, there's something I need to say to all of you. This is kind of hard for me to say" Zeus said, then paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you all, and I know the things I've done are unforgivable. But I just wanted you to know that I will find a way to make it up to you... I promise" Zeus further added.

Ares then walked up to Zeus, and extended his hand to him, in an act of forgivness. As Zeus then shook his hand, Ares pulled him in for embrace. With that, so ended a war between father and son that lasted an era. 

Later that evening Ares found Xena sitting alone on top of a small cliff, overlooking the beautiful sunset. He then sat down beside her.

"Exquisite" Ares whispered.

"It is amazing isn't it" Xena replied, looking at the sunset.

"Well I guess the sunsets beautiful too" Ares said, with a smile.

Xena then made a soft chuckle, and turned to him. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Both wondering what the other was thinking. As a small breeze sweep around them, Ares began gently stroking her face with his hand.

"I love you" Ares whispered in her ear. 

Then there was minor silence.

"I love you too" Xena whispered, as she leaned in to met his lips with hers.

::THE END:: 

To be continued --Part Three coming soon 


End file.
